Ra'Ver-Alec (Galara)
Ra'Ver-Alec is the eleventh god of Galara, born from the conflict between Khadesh and Bael Information Block Name: Ra'Ver-Alec Domain: Fate, Prophecy, Time, Courage, Fear, Music, Trade Alignment: Neutral Physical Appearance: Black cloak with hood housing a white humanoid energy form. Symbol: Circle half Black and half White. Plane: Astral Sea created with Ator. Continent: Varesh Prophecies Concerning a mortal's Fate tied to Ator Beware the Ender of Reincarnation. A powerful Sword yet to be Forged meant to be wielded against those who die but live again. This Sword will be Forged in response to a Feud! A result of which is a war of Conflict. In the midst of this conflict there will rise a Knight most powerful among the Reincarnate. The Knight's enemies will greet him with open arms unknowingly inviting the Predator into their homes. When the Graceful Ones sleep the Knight will strike, taking the Sword that Ends the Cycle. The Knight's people will cheer his bravery and power. Yet they who cheer will soon be begging for the mercy of the Dread Knight, as the Sword is turned against Them. The Knight no longer the same will then become the Tyrant gathering the Tribes of the Reincarnate under one Banner. Few will oppose him and only once will they be able for the Knight turned Tyrant shall hold power supreme over all of his Kind! Tsu'Misel's Prophecy The Eye seeks that which it claims thrashing about the Deep. The World reels back sending the Drop flying into the sky. The Graceful Ones panic and run, their Minds afire. The Eye focuses on the Drop watching, waiting, and planning. The Drop watches Death Plague the Graceful Ones. The Eye strikes the Drop not in the Mind but at the Heart. And the Graceful Ones shall Fall, their Grace stolen and gone. The Children of Fire and Ice Be warned children of Fire and Ice, The Conflict driven by the Deciever, Life will be lost in the Union, Betrayals abound both Near and Far. The Swift shall Stand, A Beacon of Hope, The Fire burning all the Land, An Empire from the Ashes. The Brothers run becoming Seekers, The Seeker follows the winding Path, The Path guiding the Traitor, The Traitor finding that which is Sought. That which is Sought is found, The Seeking finding a Revelation, A Revelation of Brother Sur, And his Brother Ember. Both Sur and Ember Rise anew, Guiding Lights in the Shadows to come, A Bridge for the Refugees, A Bridge making way to the new Land. Exarchs Xen: The first Exarch of Ra'Ver-Alec. He is the first among Ra'Ver-Alec's servants and tasked with the duty of protecting both Time and Fate. As such he has been invested with the Fate and Time domains. His physical appearance is one of a shadowy humanoid figure. Ebony: One of the original four Angels sent to Ra'Ver-Alec from Ator. Ebony is the right hand of Ra'Ver-Alec. Together Ebony and Ivory assist Xen with protecting and assisting Fate. Ebony takes on the physical appearance of a midnight black angel reflective of her name Ebony. Ivory: One of the original four Angels sent to Ra'Ver-Alec from Ator. Ivory is the left hand of Ra'Ver-Alec. Together Ebony and Ivory assist Xen with protecting and assisting Fate. Ivory manifests as a pure white angel reflective of her name. Iras: One of the original four Angels sent to Ra'Ver-Alec from Ator. Iras is a crimson angel filled with the embodiment of Fear. Iras and Nihilus often work together. Should mortals see Iras they are immediately filled with dread and fear. This fear is partially due to her being a herald of Nihilus and his destruction. Nihilus: One of the original four Angels sent to Ra'Ver-Alec from Ator. Nihilus is a gray and shadowy angel. His sole purpose and creation was to be the wrath of fate, Ra'Ver-Alec. He is charged to bring forth destruction and death when summoned by Ra'Ver-Alec. Due to his role and Ra'Ver-Alec's nature he is the least called upon exarch. Artifacts Wanderway Gates: An artifact that can grow through a ritual. It works by opening a doorway into the void and providing a path for the WanderWay to travel along. Because the path goes through the Void time passes at half the rate it does on Galara. Journeys are also faster as the distance is far shorter to travel. The final property provided from the Gates is that all planar travel within their influence is redirected through them. The Chronopolis: An artifact city gifted to the Terra-Kai empire. This city allows the mortals who occupy it to manipulate time by slowing it down or speeding it up. Due to this property the Terra-Kai empire uses the city as a training facility for all of it's castes. Threads of Fate: +1 PP per turn for use with Populace powers. The Sands of Time: +1 PP per turn for use with Creation powers. Excludes create god and create plane. Rainbow in the Dark: An artifact forged to kill Ator by Adahan. Currently sealed away in the Astral Sea. Assossa, Fate's Blade: +1 combat bonus. Is an ebony blade from the void. Has also been given intelligence and helps guide mortals when in their possession. Athiashi, Fate's Guard - +1 combat bonus. An intelligent combat artifact. Athiashi it the cloak and hood that Ra'Ver-Alec wears. He has infused her with the divine energy to give her intelligence and the sole purpose of defending him. Due to her intelligence she can act on her own which tends to result in her interacting with the environment. In combat she moves to intercept the opponent's attack and prevent them from harming her master. When on the attack, she lengthens into a longer and more flowing cloak. In this form she lashes out at the enemy trying to grab limbs or weapons and disable them. The Ebony Mask of Ra'Ver-Alec - +1 combat bonus. A combat artifact that focuses Ra'Ver-Alec's Time domain allowing him better foresight in combat by being able to react quickly to his enemies moves. In this manner the mask allows Ra'Ver-Alec to determine the best defensive stance and the greatest opening in an opponent's defense. Races Shadar-Kai- as seen in the monster manual. *'Shadar-Kai Culture' :*'The Seekers' - A tribe sent to Galara's first continent to interact and learn from the other races. They spread the religion of Ra'Ver-Alec while seeking a path to a mythical continent that they refer to as Varesh, the homeland. :*'The Terra-Kai Empire' - This empire is the united tribes of the Shadar-Kai who live on Varesh. Thanks to a blessing from the god Ra'Ver-Alec the Shadar-Kai empire flourished into a powerful nation occupying most of the land on Varesh. They have a rich history spanning several centuries with a strong military and noble family. The Terra-Kai has yet to encounter anyone outside the continent of Varesh due to the Time Bubble that allowed the empire to develop in the first place. :*'Shadar-Kai Caste System-' There are five parts to the caste system that is ingrained into the religion and culture of the Shadar-Kai. From top to bottom there are: ::*''The Shandara'' - Is the dynasty leading the Shadar-Kai nation. They are the natural leaders of society. The only way into this caste is to be born into or married into the caste. ::*''The Veraikas''- Are the holy men and advisers to the Shandara. The Veraikas is also the name for the religion worshiping Ra'Ver-Alec. Due to the blessings and gifts of Ra'Ver-Alec they have the skill of prophecy and as such are valued advisers to any leader. This caste also produces Oracles, who are far more skilled in prophecy and are capable of divine communication. Membership in this caste is determined by prophecy and skill at birth. ::*''The Madu''- Are the ones gifted in the arcane arts. Their duty is to support the Veraikas, Zarut, and Cyma in every possible fashion where the arcane arts can be applied. Like other castes membership in this caste is determined at birth and by skill. ::*''The Zarut''- Are the soldiers and defenders of society. Anything relating to fighting, war, and defense of the Shadar-Kai society fall here. The Zarut are trained from birth to put the lives of all other castes, no matter the position, above their own life. They have a strict honor code of defending the Shadar-Kai. To break the honor code would mean death for any Zarut. The thought of even breaking the honor code is unfathomable to any member of the Zarut. As such the Zarut are zealous in their religious belief in the Veraikas and Ra'Ver-Alec. Membership in this caste is determined solely by skill and blessing from the Veraikas. ::*''The Cyma''- These are the working class in the Shadar-Kai. They are the farmers, artisans, architects, astronomers, beast masters, and smiths. They are the ones who do not belong to any of the other castes. Though they are the lowest on the Caste system they are treated with the utmost respect from any member in another caste, even the Shandara caste. The Cyma is the largest caste with the most numbers. They are the backbone of the Shadar-Kai society. As such mistreatment of any Cyma is construed as an insult to the whole of the Shadar-Kai society. Because of the wide range the Cyma encompasses there are several classes within the caste to help filter the society. Thus all members of the Cyma always receive the proper training and specialization due to their class. Due to this rigid system of castes and specialization, the Shadar-Kai nation has the lowest rate of beggars and thieves. Thieves almost never exist in the Shadar-Kai nation as any that are caught are killed for the insult. Beggars are close to non existent as every member of the Shadar-Kai nation is given training and specialization in their respective fields from the age of four. *'Dwarves' co-created with Ator as seen in the PHB and MM. *'Warforged' as seen in the MM. *'Marut' created from Dwarves as seen in the MM. :*'Marut Culture' The Marut culture is a loose tribal organization. They setup fortresses all through out the Astral Sea giving out services for a reciprocal deal. :Currently the largest tribe is guarding the entrance into the Astral Sea. They have created the Astral Fortress a massive stronghold maintained by the Marut and Dwarves. Most races seeking contracts with the Marut head to the Astral Fortress for guidance. *'Phane' created from Myxiniron's Shadows. Category:GGodsCategory:Gods